


The Trench Coat

by Clarrisani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: Castiel enters Dean's room wearing his trench coat, and nothing but his trench coat.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	The Trench Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the Destiel Forever Facebook Group

Dean groaned, burying himself further into the blankets of his bed. It felt good to be home in the bunker again. It had been a tough hunt, and Dean had the cuts and bruises to show for it. He hated vampires, and he hated ones that knew magic even more. But he and Sam had put them down, limping their way back home once they had cleaned the place out.

He licked his split lip, frowning slightly at the pain. He glanced over at the side table and noted that all the beer bottles were empty. If he wanted another drink he would have to pry himself out of the bed and make his way to the kitchen, and right now he was too comfy to bother. He just wanted to stay in bed and let his body heal.

There was a knock on the door, Dean’s eyes snapping back open. He rolled onto his side and glanced toward it. He wondered what Sam could possibly be wanting at this hour.

“It’s open,” he called.

The door opened but it wasn’t Sam who appeared. Dean smiled as he spotted Castiel, the angel slipping through the door and closing it behind him. Dean frowned as he noted that the trench coat was closed rather than flapping open like usual. Another thing Dean spotted was Castiel’s bare feet, Dean narrowing his eyes.

“Hey Cas,” Dean said.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel said. “Sam was telling me about your hunt.”

“Yeah. It was a rough one,” Dean said as Castiel came to sit on the edge of the bed. “Nothing we couldn’t handle.”

“You look bad,” Castiel said, eyeing him.

“Don’t mince your words there, Cas,” Dean said as he flipped onto his back.

Castiel reached out with his hand. “May I?”

Dean nodded, reclining back on the bed. Castiel touched a finger to his forehead. Dean closed his eyes as he felt the heat wash over him, healing him. The aches and pains of his body disappeared, Dean letting out a long breath at the relief. Opening his eyes he found Castiel watching him with a calculating look.

“Did you heal Sam?” Dean asked.

“Yes,” Castiel said. “He was hesitant at first but did allow me.”

“Good.” Dean pushed himself up so that he was leaning back against the headboard, running his gaze over Castiel. “So when did you get back?”

“Yesterday,” Castiel said. “I was in town when you arrived back which is why I missed you.”

“Doing a grocery run?”

Castiel nodded.

“Nice.” Dean smiled. “We were getting low on a few things.”

“I found your list,” Castiel said. “I got everything on it.”

“Did you get the pie?”

“Of course.”

“I love you, man,” Dean said, grinning. “What kind?”

“Apple,” Castiel answered. “It was all they had.”

“Pie is pie,” Dean said. “How did your hunt go?”

“It was a demon,” Castiel said. “Like we suspected.”

“You took care of it?”

“I did,” Castiel said. “I believe it was rogue.”

“Which means you probably did Crowley a solid,” Dean said. “He might actually owe us for once.”

“I haven’t spoken with him,” Castiel said.

“I’ll mention it next time I do,” Dean said. He reached out, tugging at Castiel’s trench coat. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” Castiel said.

“Why is your trench coat done up?” Dean asked. He narrowed his eyes as a thought occurred to him. “Cas, are you wearing anything under that?”

The blush on Castiel’s face told him his answer.

“You’re joking,” Dean said. “You didn’t talk to Sam like that, did you?”

“No,” Castiel said. “I was fully dressed when I spoke with your brother.”

“Good, because he’d probably freak if he knew you were naked,” Dean said. “Which raises the question: why are you naked?”

“I thought it would expedite things,” Castiel admitted.

“Expedite?” Dean stared at him. “Cas, did you walk in here intending to fuck me?”

“I was hoping,” Castiel said.

Dean threw back his head and laughed. Castiel shifted uncomfortably on the bed, Dean shuffling so that he could wrap an arm around Castiel’s shoulders. Dean could see that Castiel was blushing harder now and it was endearing. Pressing a soft kiss to Castiel’s neck Dean grinned, pulling at him.

“Nah, I don’t think you’re going to fuck me tonight,” Dean said, grinning wide. “I think I’m going to fuck you while you’re wearing that trench coat.”

Castiel’s eyes widened slightly, hope shining in them. “So I made the right decision?”

“Mm.” Dean gripped him and dragged him toward the head of the bed. “On your back, sweetheart.”

Castiel shifted so that he was on his back on the bed, Dean able to tell that he wasn’t sure what to do with his arms. Dean knelt beside him and began to unbutton his trench coat slowly. It was like unwrapping a present, Dean dipping down to kiss each piece of exposed skin as he revealed it. Castiel let out a shuddering breath as he watched him with sparkling blue eyes.

The trench coat finally undone Dean pushed it open, revealing Castiel’s naked body underneath. Dean grinned, smoothing his hands over the exposed skin. Castiel was already half-hard, Dean making a point not to touch him there just yet. He let his fingers and eyes map out a well-known path, exploring every inch that he could see.

Castiel was blushing slightly under Dean’s gaze. Dean could tell that he still didn’t know what to do with himself, lying awkwardly on the bed. No matter how many times they did it Castiel still seemed like a blushing virgin every time. Dean loved that about him. He knew Castiel was anything but that, especially given all the things they had experienced together over the years.

Dean licked his lips, eyes flicking up to Castiel’s face. He leaned in to press their lips together, Castiel eagerly parting his so that they could kiss deep and dirty. Dean groaned, feeling his own erection starting to fill out beneath his underwear. Castiel’s fingers found the hem of his shirt and began to pull it up, Dean sitting back to allow Castiel to drag it over his head.

He shimmied out of the rest of his clothing, then climbed up to straddle Castiel’s hips. Castiel seemed happy to finally have something to do with his hands as they landed on Dean’s hips. Dean bent down again so they could kiss once more, licking into Castiel’s mouth and staking his claim. Castiel’s hands began their own exploration, trailing over skin so lightly that it almost tickled.

Reaching for his bedside table Dean tugged open the drawer. Without looking he found what he wanted, fingers closing around the well-used bottle of lube. He broke the kiss, beginning to nip and suck his way down Castiel’s neck and chest. He heard Castiel breathe his name, Dean smiling against the skin.

Soon enough he came face-to-face with Castiel’s now fully erect cock, Dean blowing over the tip and earning a moan. Licking his lips Dean glanced up toward Castiel’s face and saw him watching him. Locking eyes Dean wrapped his lips around the head of Castiel’s cock, dragging his tongue over the slit. He saw Castiel’s pupils expand and his breathing quicken, but the angel didn’t make a sound.

As Dean slowly began to drag his lips down the length of Castiel’s cock he uncapped the bottle of lube and slicked up his fingers. He set the bottle down in easy reach, and without warning pushed two fingers inside of Castiel. Castiel huffed, his head falling back although he never broke eye contact. Dean couldn’t get over how hot that was as he slid the fingers in deeper, curling them just so and brushing along Castiel’s prostate.

“Dean…” Castiel groaned.

Dean smirked around his cock, then swallowed around it before pulling back off it at an agonisingly slow pace. He fell into a rhythm, timing the slide of his fingers to that of his mouth and slowly increasing it. Castiel began to gently rock his hips, Dean watching as the muscles rippled beneath his skin. He ran his free hand over Castiel’s abdomen just so he could feel them beneath his fingers.

Castiel’s eyes slid closed when Dean added a third finger. Dean instantly missed the blue, pulling off Castiel’s cock.

“Open your eyes,” he commanded.

Castiel’s eyes flew open again, locking once more with Dean’s. Dean made a happy sound, swallowing Castiel back down. He could feel Castiel trembling beneath him and knew he must be getting close, Dean finally wrapping his free hand around the base of Castiel’s cock and pulling his mouth from him. He waited, watching Castiel’s face as the angel brought himself back under control. When he was sure Castiel nodded to him, Dean nodding back.

Pulling his other hand free Dean picked up the bottle again, slicking up his own so far neglected cock. Castiel widened his legs but Dean ignored them, instead crawling up the bed to lay beside Castiel. He could see the confusion on Castiel’s face, Dean holding out a hand to him.

“I want you to ride me,” Dean said. “Trench coat on.”

“Okay,” Castiel said.

Castiel pushed himself up, swinging one leg over Dean’s hips so that he could straddle him. They worked together to line up Dean’s cock, Castiel slowly sinking down onto the length. Castiel flicked the trench coat out so that it wasn’t in the way, and Dean had to admit how hot he looked naked in nothing else. Dean knew that every time he saw the trench coat now he would be thinking of this moment.

With a sigh Castiel began to move, rolling his hips as he began to ride Dean’s cock. Dean licked his lips, raising his own knees up so that he had leverage on the bed. He began to roll his own hips in time with Castiel’s, thrusting up into him as Castiel ground down. Castiel kept shifting on him until on one move he cried out softly, his head falling back. Dean knew they had found his prostate and began targeting that spot.

It didn’t take long before Castiel was flushed, Dean marvelling at the fact that he didn’t seem to sweat no matter what they did. Dean smoothed his hands up Castiel’s thighs and then over his chest, tweaking his nipples just so. He admired the way Castiel’s muscles were rippling beneath his fingers, the faint pink to his skin. The trench coat was flapping ever so slightly as they moved.

With one hand Castiel wrapped his fingers around his cock, beginning to stroke it in time with their movements. Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away as he watched the pure porn on top of him. Castiel was grunting slightly now, Dean answering him with his own grunts and whimpers. They moved in sync, Dean feeling his orgasm approaching quickly.

With a cry Castiel was coming, Dean’s gaze locking on his face so he could watch the beauty there. He felt warm stripes pain across his chest, Castiel grinding down hard onto Dean’s cock and clenching around him. The sight and feel of it all drove Dean over the edge, gripping Castiel’s hips and with one last thrust upward he came deep inside of Castiel.

Dean slumped back onto the bed, fighting to regain his breath as he trailed his fingertips over mess on his chest. Castiel made a soft noise, a frown on his face as he plucked up a tissue from the box and began to wipe it away.

“You don’t have to clean up straight away you know,” Dean chastised him.

“It makes a mess,” Castiel said, climbing off Dean to stretch out on the bed beside him.

“That’s the whole point,” Dean said, rolling onto his side to face him. He wrapped an arm around Castiel’s waist and drew him in close. “So did you get what you wanted?”

“Better,” Castiel admitted. “And I didn’t get my trench coat dirty.”

“Yet,” Dean said with a smile.

Castiel frowned. “Should I be worried?”

“Maybe.” Dean kissed him softly. “We’ve got all night.”

“I believe it takes us a while to recover,” Castiel reminded him.

“Plenty of stuff we can do in the meantime,” Dean promised. “Now kiss me.”

“You are being very demanding tonight,” Castiel said, nevertheless kissing him.

“Had a long day,” Dean said. “Wasn’t expecting you to be here.”

“Is it bad that I’m here?”

“Baby, it’s never bad that you’re here,” Dean said, returning the kiss. “I wish you were here more often.”

“That can be arranged,” Castiel said, his hand slowly tracing circles around the small of Dean’s back.

“Let’s leave the trench coat on tonight,” Dean said. “You look so beautiful wearing it and nothing else.”

“If I’d know I’d get this reaction from you I would have done it sooner,” Castiel said with amusement.

Dean didn’t answer and simply kissed him again.

**END**


End file.
